The present disclosure relates to an image transmitting device capable of compressing and transmitting an image.
As image technology was changed from an analog method to a digital method, development progressed from standard definition (SD) to high definition (HD) in order to provide an image much closer to an actual screen. The SD supports a resolution of 704×480 and includes about 350 thousand pixels. The HD is classified into Full-HD and HD. Among these, the Full-HD supporting higher resolution has a resolution of 1,920×1,080, includes 2 million pixels, and provides an image having image quality much higher than that of the SD.
Recently, image technology has grown into ultra high-definition (UHD) a step further beyond the above-described Full-HD. The UHD for supporting ultra-high definition and ultra high resolution is being spotlighted as a next generation media environment. The UHD supports a resolution of 4K (3,840×2,160), a resolution of 8K (7,680×4,320), and a 22.2-channel surround audio. In the case of the above-described UHD, the UHD supporting a resolution of 4K provides image quality 4 times clearer than that of the HD, and the UHD supporting a resolution of 8K provides image quality 16 times clearer than that of the HD.
On the other hand, if such a UHD image is output to an external output device in real time, a user should not feel uncomfortable in viewing the UHD image, such as if an image is broken or a wireless link is disconnected.